Guided Paths: Warriors Clear Sky
by MoonheartCo
Summary: "Do not fear weakness. Strength comes from the guidance of unseeing eyes." Generations after the four Clans made their home around the lake, a harsh greenleaf threatens the lives of every cat. However, a new prophecy arises between a hopeful apprentice and a frightened kit; one that has the power to save the exhausted Clans, and stop each warrior from winding down the wrong path.


Allegiances

 **ThunderClan**

 **Leader** **Lionstar** \- elderly, golden tabby tom with amber eyes

 **Deputy** **Flamestorm** \- ginger and white tom with amber eyes

apprentice, **Dewpaw** \- very pale gray she-cat

 **Medicine Cat** **Coltfrost** \- light brown tabby she cat with chilling blue eyes

apprentice, **Raintail** \- long-haired gray tom

 **Warriors** (toms and she-cats without kits)

 **Thornpelt** \- dark brown tabby tom

 **Appleshine** \- mottled brown tabby she-cat

 **Birchstep** \- white and brown tabby she-cat

 **Whitefang** \- all-white tom

 **Whiskersong** \- pale gray she-cat

apprentice, **Shrewpaw** \- dark tabby tom

 **Hailfur** \- cream and white tom

 **Nettlestripe** \- dark gray tabby tom

 **Beechpelt** \- ginger tabby tom

 **Lightstorm** -pale golden striped she-cat

 **Brackenclaw** \- golden brown tabby tom

 **Mistberry** \- white she-cat with pale ginger splotches

 **Queens** (she-cats expecting or nursing kits)

 **Fernleap** \- long-legged golden tabby she-cat; nursing Flamestorm's kits **Thunderkit** (ginger and white tabby tom with long tail) and **Palekit** (pale tortoiseshell she-kit with naked scar across muzzle from twoleg attack, blind)

 **Graybird** \- beautiful, small gray and white striped she-cat; nursing Whitefang's kit **Dawnkit** (gray tabby she-kit with amber eyes)

 **Elders** (former warriors and queens, now retired)

 **Cherryfoot** \- reddish-brown tabby she-cat, oldest she-cat in ThunderClan

 **ShadowClan**

 **Leader** **Mousestar** \- small, brown tabby she-cat

 **Deputy** **Owlshine** \- mottled brown tom with yellow eyes

 **Medicine Cat** **Herbtrail** \- light brown tom

 **Warriors**

 **Breezetail** \- light gray she-cat

apprentice, **Patchpaw** \- long-haired black and gray tom

 **Rowanfern** \- tortoiseshell tom

 **Pinefrost** \- tortoiseshell and white she-cat

 **Smallstripe** \- small, brown tabby tom

 **Spiderfur** — black tom

apprentice, **Mosspaw** -light brown tabby she-cat with green eyes

 **Tendrilfur** — mottled brown and white tom

 **NIghtleaf** — black she-cat with green eyes

 **Poppywhisker** \- golden brown tabby she-cat

 **Queens**

 **Whitepetal** \- pale brown and white she-cat; nursing **Rockkit** (dark gray tom) and **Mousekit** (small, brown tabby she-kit)

 **Elders**

 **Cliffpelt** \- brown tabby tom

 **WindClan**

 **Leader** **Tumblestar** \- light brown tabby tom

 **Deputy** **Hawktail** \- brown tom with reddish tail

 **Medicine Cat** **Brackenfire** -ginger tom with amber eyes

apprentice **Larkpaw** \- cream colored she-cat

 **Warriors**

 **Cindernose** \- dark gray tom with broken whiskers

 **Hollypelt** \- small, pale ginger she-cat

 **Sagefur** \- dark gray she-cat

 **Whiskerbreeze** \- brown tabby she-cat

 **Rabbitleap** \- brown and white tabby tom

 **Berryfoot** \- dark tabby tom with one dark ginger paw

 **Beetleflight** \- black and gray tabby tom

 **Heatherstone** \- light brown she-cat

 **Graywhisker** \- large gray tom

 **Queens**

 **Finchpelt** \- light brown tabby she-cat; nursing Cindernose's kits **Jaykit** (blue-gray tom), **Dustkit** (brown tabby she-kit) and **Birchkit** (light brown she-kit)

 **Elders** (none)

 **RiverClan**

 **Leader** **Strikestar** \- pure white she-cat

 **Deputy** **Ripplefur** \- black tabby tom

 **Medicine Cat** **Molestep** \- mottled brown tom

apprentice, **Feathercry** \- gray and white tabby she-cat

 **Warriors**

 **Minnowpool** \- dark gray tabby she-cat

 **Mintfrost** \- gray she cat with green eyes

apprentice, **Reedpaw** \- dark gray tom

 **Emberfur** \- dark gray she-cat with amber eyes

apprentice, **Garpaw** \- tortoiseshell and white she-cat

 **Silvershadow** \- mottled gray tom

 **Dewpelt** \- sleek black tom

 **Leafripple** \- gray and white tabby she-cat

 **Weedfur** \- light brown tom

 **Stormwave** \- dark gray she-cat

 **Sunmist** \- ginger and white she-cat

 **Voleclaw** \- brown and black tabby tom

 **Queens** **Shiningcloud** \- gray and ginger tortoiseshell she-cat; nursing Dewpelt's kits **Cragkit** (light gray tom with dark gray stripes) and **Crowkit** (black she-kit with white paws)

 **Elders**

 **Tallbriar** \- ragged, gray she-cat

 **Cats Outside The Clans**

 **Tinker** \- golden tabby tom, former kittypet

 **Prologue**

"Come on! Hurry up!"

Palekit gave out a tiny grunt as she squeezed herself under a thicket of brambles.

"I don't remember putting you in charge!" she hissed at the ginger and white tabby kit in front of her.

The kit rolled his eyes.

"Seriously Palekit, if you go any slower, I'd think you were an elder!"

Palekit lashed out a playful paw with her claws sheathed at the annoying tom kit.

"Be quiet, Thunderkit. Or I'll have to teach you a lesson!"

Thunderkit's eyes gleamed in the bright greenleaf sun. The two kits were far away from their warm nest in the rocky ThunderClan camp, and excitement pulsed through them as they continued their journey under the unknown forest of their Clan's territory.

"Can you imagine how jealous Dawnkit will be when we get back to camp!" Thunderkit squealed with excitement, forgetting his momentary quarrel with his sister.

"I can't wait to see her shocked face!"

Palekit purred at the sight of her brother's enthusiasm. This was their first successful escape from their camp, and not even Thunderkit's impatience could keep the tortoiseshell she-kit's spirits down.

As the two kits stumbled through the undergrowth, the hot sun rose higher into the clear blue sky. Palekit lifted her nose to scent her surroundings, and wrinkled her nose in disgust.

"Gross!" she exclaimed as Thunderkit copied her.

"What kind of animal makes that horrible stench?"

"Must be twolegs." Thunderkit's eyes stretched wide in excitement and fear as they stalked toward the horrid scent. Through the bushes, they could see a path cut out between the undergrowth of the forest, and on the path crouched two creatures that could only be twoleg kits.

"What are they doing on our territory!" Thunderkit hissed, raising his hackles in a threatening pose.

"Shh!" Palekit warned. "Don't you remember what Lionstar told us? Twolegs always come here in greenleaf."

Thunderkit narrowed his eyes in distrust.

"I don't see _why_."

"They must like the hot weather." Palekit crept forward slightly so she could have a better view of what the twoleg kits were crowded around. They made odd, high pitched noises every few moments, but none of them moved from their pack.

"What are they doing-" Palekit's question was cut short by a loud screech from one of the twolegs. They had spotted her!

Palekit froze in terror as the kits rushed toward her, their paws extended as if to attack.

She heard a battle cry from Thunderkit, but it was too late; the twoleg kits were already around her, clutching her fur with strong paws, and yelling harsh sounds above her.

Before Palekit knew what was happening, she felt a horrible, burning sensation on her face. She tried to lash out at her attacker, but no matter how much she clawed, she never felt the pelt of the twolegs beneath her paws. She thrashed on the ground, unaware of her surroundings, trying desperately to rid herself of the burning on her face. Without warning, she felt something jump on top of her, and she collapsed on the dirt beneath her. Her face burned more intensely as the weight increased on her back.

 _StarClan save us!_

Her silent prayer was the last thing she remembered before she no longer moved under the weight of her attacker.

 **1**

Raintail heard the harsh yowl before anyone else in the worried camp. It felt like days since Fernleap's two kits went missing that dawn, and no one had rested in the desperate search.

Once he heard the cry, Raintail dashed from the medicine cat den into the open clearing of the camp. His mentor, Coltfrost, had gone with their leader, Lionstar, to share tongues with StarClan earlier this morning, before the kits went missing, and he knew whatever met him now would be his responsibility to treat. He could smell the fear scent of his own mother, Graybird, as she helped the worried she-cat search for her kits in the shadows of the great walls of ThunderClan camp, and let out a silent plea to StarClan that both kits would return.

"Fernleap, Graypool." He called out to the two queens. "I heard-" before he could finish, two cats burst through the camp entrance, both carrying a kit in their jaws.

"My kits!" Fernleap hurried past Raintail and rushed toward the two warriors. He hurried after her, seeing how unsettled each returning cat looked, as well as smelling their mingled fear scents mixed with an unfamiliar scent that wreaked of sickness.

Raintail curled his lip.

"What's that smell?"

The first warrior, Thornpelt, set down the unmoving kit and answered Raintail.

"It's on Palekit. Appleshine and I heard Thunderkit's yowls and ran to them, but we were too late."

Raintail crouched over the tiny kit, sniffing the horrid scent left on her muzzle as Appleshine, the other warrior, pressed her head against Thornpelt's flank.

"What made the smell?" Rainpelt questioned, trying to ignore the intimate moment between the two warriors.

"The twolegs." this time Appleshine answered. "Some awful water they put on Palekit. It burned her like fire burns trees!"

Raintail gazed over Palekit's scarred muzzle where the strange liquid had burned through her pelt.

"Is she breathing?" Fernleap's scared mew came from behind Raintail. The queen had been grooming Thunderkit with such ferocious relief, that her sudden change of emotion tugged at Rainpelt's heart. He knew how scared the queen must be at the sight of her injured kit.

Raintail pressed his muzzle to Palekit's flank and felt the soft rise and fall of her chest and the faint beat of her heart.

"She is." he reassured the queen.

"Lick her chest to get her awake. I need to check Thunderkit."

Fernleap followed his orders and began rasping her tongue over the small kit's frame as the medicine cat apprentice moved to her other kit.

As Raintail checked Thunderkit for wounds, he couldn't help but feel helpless at the sight of the tabby's littermate. He shot a silent prayer to his warrior ancestors in his worry.

 _StarClan help me heal her!_

Thunderkit mewled in protest as Raintail sniffed one of his paws that was trickling blood.

"You tore your claw." He stated to the young tom, trying to coax Thunderkit to give him his injured paw.

"And I'd do it again to those blasted twolegs if they even _think_ about touching Palekit again!" Thunderkit's fur fluffed to twice his size and his tail lashed in uneasy malice.

"Steady, young warrior." Raintail rasped his tongue over the kit's forehead to soothe his shock and anger.

"You can't protect anyone with a broken claw. Come with me." He nudged Thunderkit in the direction of the medicine cat's den, and signalled to Fernleap to follow him as knew he had to treat Palekit's burns, but he didn't want the growing commotion and worry in the camp to scare either of the injured kits any further. As the she-cat matched his pace, he could see Palekit squirming in her jaws.

 _Thank StarClan she's moving._

When they made it to the den in the side of the rock wall, Raintail heard the shocked mews of the gathering cats as Thornpelt and Appleshine relayed the tale of the attacking twolegs. The medicine cat apprentice forced his neck fur to lie flat as fear shot through him at the thought of what damage twolegs could inflict upon his Clan. He new the stories of the old forest and how the twolegs and their monsters destroyed the moons-old homes of all four Clans, forcing them to find new lives around the lake. He hoped StarClan would not send them on that path of terror and devastation again.

Inside the den, Rainpelt instructed Fernleap to hold a wad of cobwebs on Thunderkit's claw, and moved back to where Palekit lay stretched out in one of the nests in his clearing.

"Her breathing is better." Fernleap reported to the medicine cat apprentice as she tried to steady Thunderkit.

"She stirred a while ago, but I bet she's too tired to do much at the moment."

Rainpelt bent down to examine the shaken kit. Fernleap was right; her breathing came more naturally, and Rainpelt could sense her strong heartbeat under her clumped fur. He sniffed at the wound that engulfed her face. It still wreaked with unknown twoleg stench. Rainpelt knew he had to clean the wound, but did not want himself or any other cat to be harmed in the process.

Rainpelt ran to the back of the den, where water gathered in a small, drying pool, and carefully soaked piles of moss for the injured kit. As he continued his work, Rainpelt searched his mind for any remedies that could help the poor kit. He knew once she awoke she would be in pain and shock, and poppy seeds could help with those. Comfrey could help soother her wound, however, as Rainpelt bent over the kit with the wet moss, trying to rid her face of the acrid scent, he had little faith her wounds would ever be fully healed.

Fernleap watched Rainpelt care for her kit while she held Thunderkit in place.

"Will she be okay?" Even though Fernleap kept her distance as he worked, Rainpelt knew how worried she was. Fernleap had birthed three kits, but one had died just a day after its birth. Since then, Fernleap was even more protective than any other nursing queen, and Rainpelt could only imagine what seeing her injured kit did to her nerves.

"It's all my fault." Thunderkit mewed before Rainpelt was able to put his moss down.

"I wanted to go out of the camp to explore. If it wasn't for me, Palekit would still be sleeping in the nursery!" His sad wail was silenced by Fernleap's soothing voice.

"Hush. Do not put that burden on yourself. Every cat in ThunderClan knows how mischievous _both_ my kits are." The queen turned back to where her other kit lay under the medicine cat's care.

"Palekit is strong. StarClan will not take her yet."

Thunderkit shuffled closer to his mother. Fernleap's brave words echoed in Rainpelt's head as he continued to clean the kit's wound. He only hoped the wise queen was correct.

Palekit stirred in her sleep and Rainpelt caught a whiff of fear scent wafting toward him. The gray-haired apprentice sighed. It had been three days since the twolegs attacked the tortoiseshell she-kit, and even though Coltfrost assured him the she-kit would soon wake up, each day Rainpelt could sense Palekit's troubled dreams while she lay in their den.

Coltfrost and Lionstar had returned from their trek the night of the attack, and both looked troubled to hear the news of the injured kit. Palekit was Lionstar's kin, and on top of that, Rainpelt knew Lionstar was on his last life. He could tell by the old tom's defeated expression that this was not the news he needed after his long, tiring journey.

Upon hearing of Palekit's injuries, Coltfrost rushed to the sleeping kit. As she looked over the kit's scarred muzzle, her eyes grew wide and her neck fur bristled. His mentor murmured something, but Rainpelt didn't catch her words.

"What did you say?" he whispered, crouching next to the experienced medicine cat.

Coltfrost looked up at Rainpelt, her blue eyes wide as if she had just received a sign form their warrior ancestors while watching over the kit.

"She's blind."

Rainpelt's fur stood on end. Palekit hadn't opened her eyes since she arrived back in camp. The medicine cat apprentice guessed her eyes would be damaged, but there was no way to tell for sure until the young kit opened her eyes. He stared back at his mentor. How did she know the kit was blind just by looking at her? Had StarClan shared something with her at the Moonpool? Before Rainpelt could question his mentor, Lionstar came to sit beside them both.

"This is a sad day for our Clan." The leader spoke hoarsely, as if admitting Palekit was hurt injured him in some way as well.

"Even though Palekit lives on- thank StarClan for that- she will live in fear because of what the twolegs have done."

The golden tom's gaze rested on his two medicine cats as he continued.

"This greenleaf has been the hardest yet on our Clan. Every warrior struggles to find prey, two elders gone from hunger and thirst, one kit lost before its life even begun, and now this." The worried tom glanced at the sleeping kit.

"StarClan, what have we done to deserve this?"

Palekit opened her eyes wide but couldn't see a thing. She could smell the forest scents around her, and heard the familiar paw steps of cats, but she wasn't in her camp clearing.

"Who's there?" she croaked, not used to using her voice.

The paw steps grew louder and Palekit smelled a familiar scent from the cat before her, yet she didn't remember ever smelling it before.

"Do not be afraid, young one." The tom dipped his head and rasped his tongue over the scared kit's forehead.

Palekit shook him off and lashed her tail.

"Who are you? Why do you think you know me?"

The tom purred at her attempt to be courageous and settled down next to her.

"You are brave. StarClan chose well."

Palekit stiffened at his words. StarClan? What does he mean they chose well?

She shook her head once more to clear her thoughts.

"Who are you?" she asked again. "Why can't I see you?"

"I am Jayfeather. Like you, darkness swims before my eyes." Palekit thought she could hear sadness in his voice, but doubted her thought as the tom continued.

"You have suffered much for a cat as young as you. But your story isn't over."

Jayfeather touched the tip of his tail to Palekit's shoulder.

"One day you will understand. Your path has been laid out ever since our ancestors journeyed with us to the lake."

The tom bent down to whisper in the young kit's ear, causing her to shiver from ear to tail tip.

"There is more than one way to see the world around you. Even without sight, you will not be blind."

As soon as it had appeared, Jayfeather's familiar scent was gone. Palekit wailed after him into the darkness, terrified of the unknown weight his words carried. She tried running after him, but without knowing where he went, she stumbled aimlessly through the forest, until she felt sharp thorns prod her shoulder. She wailed once more, and finally heard a response.

"Palekit! Palekit, wake up! You're hurting me!"

Palekit's eyes flew open just as Rainpelt ripped her claws off of Thunderkit's fur.

"Why'd you do that?" the tom kit's eyes were huge and his fur stood on end, but Palekit was still plunged in darkness.

"Don't blame her!" Raintail growled as he checked Thunderkit's flank for wounds.

"Your skin isn't even torn. But that'll teach you from sneaking up on any sick cat!"

"I'm not sick!" Palekit's voice was just as hoarse as in her dream.

Raintail padded over to the kit and sniffed her paws for damage.

"I'm not sick. Am I?" Palekit stared blindly at the medicine cat apprentice's scent.

"No. You're not sick." Raintail rasped his tongue on her forehead.

"However, you're in my care still, which means no cat should be around you without asking. No matter who his kin is."

"Calm down. Raintail." Palekit heard Coltfrost pad from her nest and into the open den. The medicine cat rested her tail tip on the irritated tom.

"Thunderkit just wanted to check on his sister. Right?" Coltfrost glared at the young kit even though her voice was calm.

Thunderkit looked at his white paws.

"Yes, Coltfrost. But can I stay since she's awake? I won't cause any trouble." he added, looking nervously at Rainpelt.

Coltfrost nodded to the kit and sat beside him while Rainpelt fretted over Palekit.

"Does anything hurt?" Rainpelt asked Palekit.

Palekit shook her head. She still felt dazed from her dream.

"Are you sure?" Rainpelt insisted.

"Not even your muzzle?"

Palekit hesitated. She could sense a difference around her muzzle, but was unsure what caused it. She stretched her tongue around her jaws and felt smooth skin instead of soft fur.

"Where's my fur?" Palekit wailed. Then her memories came rushing back: the bare path, the twolegs, the horrible, wretched-smelling water on her fur. Palekit sprang up in her nest and unsheathed her tiny claws.

"Where are they? I'll claw them-" before she could continue she felt a soft touch on her shoulder.

"Easy there. No one here will hurt you." Coltfrost's calm words and soothing touch relaxed Palekit enough to unsheath her claws, but she remained standing.

"Why did they do this to me?"

She felt the medicine cat try to nudge her back into her nest.

"We cannot be sure of what the twolegs do or why. All we can be sure of is that you are safe."

Palekit allowed Coltfrost to guide her back down onto the warm ferns. She had more questions, but as the medicine cat rasped her tongue over the kit's forehead, she began to realize how tired she was. She curled into a tight ball, and fell back into an uneasy sleep once more.

The next morning, dawn light crept through the medicine cat's den as Rainpelt stretched out his sore muscles. The air was hot even in the early morning light, but Rainpelt hoped he would still be able to find fresh water for Palekit's wounds. Even though the twoleg stench had gone from her scarred face, he still didn't want any cat getting hurt by trying to clean it themselves.

But before the medicine cat apprentice could pad into the clearing, the small kit stirred and mewled helplessly in her nest.

"Are you alright, Palekit?" Rainpelt sniffed at the she-kit's wounds, but they were healing fine.

Palekit shook herself and crouched in her soft nest.

"I just had a dream. The same one as last night." Rainpelt could barely hear her mumbled words.

"What kind of dream?" The gray apprentice sat down next to the kit, knowing she would probably have nightmare's for at least a moon.

"Was it about the twolegs?" Rainpelt asked.

Palekit shook her head.

"No. I heard the other cat. He smelled familiar…" Palekit trailed off and Rainpelt stared at her in disbelief. Could this kit have had a dream from StarClan? Was that possible?

Rainpelt edged closer to the confused kit and questioned her again.

"What was the other cat's name?"

Palekit searched for a moment before responding.

"Jayfeather?" she said, as if she wasn't sure of herself.

Rainpelt's eyes widened.

"Jayfeather? But, he was-"

Before he could finish his sentence, Thunderkit bounded into the den and nearly ran right into Rainpelt.

"Sorry!" Thunderkit squirmed in excitement as he rushed to touch noses with his sister.

"Palekit guess what! Now that you woke up, you and I will be able to become warriors together again!" The tom kit bounced with excitement at his own words, not paying any attention to the dejected look on Palekit's face.

Rainpelt stiffened. No blind cat could ever be a warrior. Palekit's path was disrupted by twolegs. Rainpelt feared she would never be able to thrive in her Clan, and by the way Palekit kept silent, he sensed she feared the same.

"Now what is all this I hear? Has some sick cat come in my den, or just a noisy pest?" Coltfrost's eyes gleamed as she appeared from her nest, woken by the harsh squeals of Thunderkit. The tabby tom now looked as if he regretted his joyful entrance.

"I-I was just…"

Coltfrost purred and nudged the tom kit toward the entrance to her den, casting a knowing glance at Rainpelt as she passed her apprentice.

"Come." she said as she led the way into the clearing.

"Your mother will want to know her daughter is awake at last."

Palekit still sat ridged in her nest as her brother was herded from the den.

"I will never be a warrior will I?"

Rainpelt felt sorrow for the hurt kit, and feigned innocence instead of answering her.

"Why would you say that?"

"Everything around me is dark." Palekit curled more tightly around herself. "I can't see anything at all."

Rainpelt gave a reassuring purr.

"You cannot be sure of your future. Only StarClan knows your fate."

"Now," Rainpelt stood, trying to distract the kit from her thoughts.

"Let's get some Comfrey on that wound. It's been healing well, but a few extra herbs wouldn't hurt."

After Rainpelt managed to scoop most of the poultice onto Palekit's scarred muzzle, he heard paw steps echo through the den as Thunderkit returned with his mother.

"Palekit!"

Fernleap ran to her kit and started grooming her as harshly as she had Thunderkit when he first arrived a few sunrises ago.

"You're awake! Thank StarClan." Her words were drowned out by her vicious purring and rasping tongue.

Behind her, Rainpelt saw Flamestorm, Fernleap's mate and deputy of ThunderClan, pad into the den.

"Rainpelt." Rainpelt dipped his head in greeting to the respected warrior, and even though the ginger tom sounded relaxed, he could tell Flamestorm tried to control his rising excitement and worry.

"How is she?" Firestorm asked once he greeted his daughter and was shoved out of the way by Fernleap.

"She is recovering well." Rainpelt hesitated before continuing, wishing his mentor had returned with the rest of the cats.

"However, because of what the twolegs put on her, she can longer to see."

There was silence throughout the den as Rainpelt felt the uneasy tension sweep through Palekit's parents. He knew how disappoint they must be. Both cats were brave and ferocious warriors, and all of their kits had a lot to live up to. But because of their kits' recklessness and the mouse-brained twolegs, their daughter would never be able to meet any of her clanmates' expectations.

Rainpelt heard Flamestorm sigh as Fernleap's rasping grew harder despite her daughter's quite protests.

"Why would StarClan allow such a thing." Rainpelt wasn't sure the deputy's words were meant for his ears, but he did not want the brave tom to give up hope too soon.

"StarClan has no power over twolegs" He glanced at the mewling kit beneath her mother.

"Besides, even though StarClan cannot control the actions of twolegs, they still watch over us, as they always have, and as they always will." Rainpelt gazed at the ginger tom beside him, his own words giving him hope for the young kit's future.

Flamestorm looked grateful for the apprentice's encouraging words, and dipped his head in silent agreement.

"You are right to trust StarClan, Rainpelt. Their wisdom will help all of us." He turned toward his daughter

"Even the smallest among us."


End file.
